


Allergies

by DraconisWinters



Series: Fluffy Fics [1]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: When the leader and the chef are injured, who is the one to take charge?





	Allergies

Wild and Time, having been injured earlier in the day back an ambush of lynels, were laying in one of the tents listening to the yelling from nearby.

“They still going at it?” Time muttered, not opening his eye.

“Yep,” Wild sighed with a yawn, “I think they finally found the list though, so they’re making progress.”

Time hums in agreement and the two fall back into silence listening to the chaos outside.

“I think I would be the best replacement chef,” Wind declared, “Legend, Warrior, and Hyrule can’t cook, Four and Twilight you both burn everything, and Sky…I’m not even going to go there.”

The injured heroes both cracked a smile at the silence that settled over the other Links as they agreed.

“Now,” Wind continued, “Wild made this list and it has everyone’s allergies, but not who has what allergy so I’m going to call them out and you all are going to tell me which one of you has it.” The other heroes grumble in agreement.

“Who’s allergic to mushrooms?” Wind announced. With a huff Legend raised his hand.

“Who’s allergic to pineapple?” Hyrule raised his hand with a sheepish grin.

“Who’s allergic to nuts?” Sky sighed and raised his hand.

“Who’s allergic to redberries?” Warrior rolled his eyes, but put his hand in the air.

“Who’s allergic to strawberries?” Twilight raised his hand, Wind looked on surprised,

“Would not have expected that, who’s allergic to soybeans?” Four raised his hand with a blush on his face.

“Who’s allergic to cinnamon?” Warrior raised his hand, once again, dejectedly, scowl on his face.

“Okay, now who’s-,” Wind said only to be cut off by Warrior,

“Why haven’t you announced one of your allergies?”

“The chef will not be questioned!” Wind cried.

Time and Wild both let out of snort, before they tried to muffle it, so as not to bring attention to them. They both shared a glance as they heard footsteps approaching their tent. Damnit.

“Wild,” Warrior cried entering the tent, “You have to help us!”

“Can’t, too injured,” Wild deadpanned, “Twilight told me to stay put.”

Warrior let out a squeak of despair, before leaving. Soon after he left a very excited Wind entered and said, “Guys, dinner will be ready soon.”

Time and Wild both shared a glance before simultaneously deadpanning, “Can’t eat, too injured.”

Wind looked down sad, “Oh, okay. I hope you guys get to feeling better!” Before bouncing out, not realizing what had just happened.

“I’ve got some food in my bag, like dry berries and stuff,” Wild mentioned.

“Good, we’re gonna need it,” Time responded.

Outside they can hear the other’s screaming once more. “Wind, that was Goron spice!” Legend shrieks.

“Oh, was it? Well guess dinners gonna be hot,” the sailor responded.

“Definitely going to need it,” Wild agrees as the camp descended into chaos.


End file.
